Flora's Diary
by oatniel
Summary: After she arrived in London, Flora started keeping a diary of her new life... A collection of stories that I'll upload on a regular basis. Please review!
1. A Family Perhaps?

**I hope you enjoy reading these stories, I'll add a new one whenever I can.**

**Home Sweet Home?**

Flora sat at her desk in the box room, where she slept, and reached for her favourite pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have have only been here for three days, but already, I feel part of something. Something nice. Something kind. A family, perhaps?_

_I never really felt like this whilst I lived in St. Mystere. I couldn't make friends because all the villagers thought of me as 'the baron's spoilt daughter_' _and not just 'Flora' but here I can be Flora, I can just be ME. It makes me sad to think that I was never really content with what my Father had given me and I wished I had spent more time with him, and I wished that it wasn't too late - _

_- But it is. It was six years ago, so I just have to face it and be happy with what I have, fortunatley, I am - _

_- I was three days ago..._

_Oh god - I think I'm going to cry. I hope Luke doesn't come in._

_Goodnight xxx_


	2. The Broken Child Of God?

**The Broken Child of God!?**

As she sat up in bed and opened her diary, Flora reflected on the day's events.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today the proffessor woke us up REALLY early to tell us that we had to go to church. Luke was as mad as I was, even though he knew about it. When we got there, I couldn't understand a word that the priest said! Afterwards, the stewards served tea and coffee. There was all sorts of people comingg up to us and saying things like, "oh hello, Professor! Who's this then?" and "Hello - what's your name then, you pretty girl?" I thought that the reason we didn't tell anyone about St. Mystere was to avoid this happening. Anyway, while the Proffessor went off to talk to other people, Luke and I sat down. I thought for a moment - _

_"Luke - why do we have to go to church?" I said._

_"Well," he replied "The proffessor says that, beacause everyone else goes, it would be rude not to. Personally, I think it's a load of old rubbish, but you know what he's like with manners!"_

_I've only been here for four days, but, oh yes I do!_

_Then I thought back to the 'subject for worship' which was 'Easter' (something that I still don't get) and asked - _

_"So how is this Jesus bloke dying on the cross making all our sins forginven?"_

_He looked so confused that he didn't need to open his mouth to tell you what he meant._

_"I'll ask the priest."_

_I just walked over to him and asked him, but even HE looked confused._

_"Well," he muttered "What did they tell you in your previous church?"_

_Equally nervously and quietly, I muttered back "I've never been."_

_"I'm sorry?" he looked almost offended. "What is your name?"_

_I told him, then he violently cast his arms into the air and shouted - _

_"Lord! May you bless this broken child, Flora Reinhold!"_

_He then turned to me and said_

_"God forgives you. Now go and go peacefully..."_

_He started drawing the sign of a cross on my forehead before I walked back to Luke._

_"How'd it go?" he smiled._

_"He called me broken, then told me to go peacefully. What does that even mean?"_

_"I think it means be happy."_

_"I am happy."_

_"Well that's sorted then, isn't it?"_

_He didn't look a hundred percent sure with his definition of 'peaceful' but I wasn't going to ask the priest - I won't be doing that for a while!_

_Goodnight!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_P.S: First day of school tomorrow - Luke says it's awful - I hope he isn't right!_


	3. First day at school

**First Day Of School...**

Flora threw down her schoolbag and slumped on her bed, then she opened her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day of school. I had really hoped that Luke wasn't right - turns out that, mostly, he is. I have a fair few teachers that already hate me. The worst is Ms. Olsen, the P.E teacher. P.E was my first lesson today, we had to do this stupid rope - climbing thing. Being me, of course, I fell off it instantly, resulting in me being cursed by Ms. Olsen. I wasn't really concentrating on what she was saying, I was more intrested in nursing my nearly broken wrist, but I did hear two girls whisper to one another "D'ya think it's even legal to swear at pupils like that?" After the lesson, the two girls came up to me. One of them said "Hey, are you alright?" then the other rushed up to her and said "Course she isn't! She could of broken her wrist, AND she had to take a telling off from Ms. Olsen!" the other girl then said "You are incredibly rude! Do you know that? SHE does have a name!" "Yeah, well maybe you should ask her what it is!" "Fine! What's your name?" "Flora." I replied. Then she said "Good to meet you, Flora. I'm Melanie McDonald and this is Janie Benson."_

_"Hi" I muttered. I thought that I might actually be making some friends..._

_At lunchtime, I sat with the both of them, then Luke walked in. Mel muttered to us, "Well hello, Luke. So nice of you to grace you with your most appreciated, super - cute presence!" Then Janie followed "He maybe a bit nerdy, but he sure is, well..." She seemed to be too dazed to finish her sentence. I stood, open mouthed and said "What? Luke - super cute!?" _

_They seemed shocked that I didn't agree._

_"Don't you think so, though?"_

_"No, I don't"_

_"Why?"_

_"'Cos I'm his adopted sister!"_

_Janie gawped at me._

_"I'm sorry?"_

_I could tell that she knew what I'd said._

_"Ooookay then..."_

_As I watched Luke move about the dinner hall, I noticed a girl walk up to him._

_"Uh Oh." Janie mumbled, through a mouthful of lime cheesecake._

_Mel then whispered. "Hey Flora, you see that girl? That's Alicia Wilson - 100% Evil, with nothing else added."_

_"Is she really that bad?" I whispered._

_"Well," Janie replied "You know when people say things like, 'she was at the back of the queue when they were handing out kindness'? Well, Alicia must have been halfway round the world, cos she is a real - "_

_"Evil little chav..." Mel interrupted. I was shocked at how you could hate some one that much! I was soon to find out why, though._

_So, I was walking down the corridoor, when I knocked into her, making her drop all her books. Not realising who it was, I bent down to help her gather them. _

_"Hey! Watch where you're going you dozy -" It was then that she noticed the name on one of my books. "Oh, so you're the one, eh?"_

_"What 'one'?" I muttered, confusedly._

_"The 'one' that is now living with my boyfriend, Luke."_

_I giggled at her sarcastically, I know for a fact that Luke doesn't have a girlfriend. She didn't look so pleased at my sudden amusement._

_"Look - I'm not trying to make an enemy, or anything. I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Luke - He's mine."_

_"Yeah right! I'm his - "_

_"His sister - I know! I just know your sort like I know my way around Paul's boutique!"_

_My sort!? What in the flippin' world is that supposed to mean? _

_"I'm sorry!?" I hissed._

_"You should be."_

_I felt like I could have smacked her round the face - that's just not like me. To stop myself from lashing out, I just picked up my books and walked off, but she turned around and shouted -_

_"Oh, and listen, sweetie - that dress is so 19th century that it hurts me!"_

_If I knew where she lived, I would go and give her a slap right now - still, at least I made some new friends, I geuss._

_Night xxx_


	4. The Not So Beautiful Game

**I wrote this story after enjoying (Yeah right!) a gentle game of football for a PSHCEE lesson. ( What that has to do with PSHCEE, I don't know! )**

**The (Not so) Beautiful Game!**

Flora walked to the back of the bus, sat next to Janie, Mel and Luke, then opened her diary...

Dear Diary

_Yesterday, my form tutor opened the register, "Oh, children - we have a notice from Ms. Olsen. It says that you need to bring your sports clothes to school tomorrow for PSHCEE." My friend Janie spoke up "Er, Miss? Why do we need our sports clothes for PSHCEE? It's got nothing to do with that lesson." Janie always had to question everything. "Well," Mrs. Wilkinson said "Ms. Olsen wants to do some sport with you because your topic for this term is 'Keeping Fit'." _

_Alicia immediately saw an opportunity to impress Luke. _

_"Shouldn't be too hard for you..." she told him. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her - We were amazed that he still hadn't caught on that she fancied him like mad! I'd told him once, and he'd just gawped at me and said "What? Alicia? No she doesn't! Anyway, I'd never go out with someone like her!" As he finished speaking, I'd thought - _

_Well, tell her that and put us out of our misery!_

_The next day, at the start of lesson 2, I went to get changed into my sports clothes. We don't have a fixed sport uniform, so we get to wear what we want. I just wore a pleated skirt and white cotton blouse with my pink pumps. Mel and Janie wore the same sort of clothes as me but Alicia always dressed up._

_She was stood there wearing a white tee - shirt, polka dot pink skirt, and sparkly white trainers, her so - called 'friends' wearing plain clothes so they don't overshadow her. She walked over to the mirror . I stood and watched her as she brushed back her shoulder - length golden brown hair, that's when I noticed Ms. Olsen was staring at my pink hair ribbon. She stomped up to me, _

_"Uh Oh - someones gonna get it!" Mocked Janie._

_"Hey, Reinhold - What's this?" she yanked it from my ponytail. "I'll tell you what it is! It's a big fat safety hazard, that's what!!!"_

_"A hair ribbon?" Mel asked, confusedly._

_"Oi! What are you two standing around here for?"_

_They ran off so quickly that I actually felt a rush off wind go right into my face! I turned back to Ms. Olsen..._

_"To answer your friend's question, yes, it is a saftey hazard - you or someone else could choke!"_

_"How could someone else choke?" I asked._

_"Shut up! Now get out there, you delinquent!"_

_In fear of my life, I ran out like there was no tomorrow..._

_We were stood on the pitch, all lined up, when all the boys came out and lined up with us..._

_"Hiya, boys! Does any of you have the time?" Ms. Olsen asked, suprisingly calmly._

_"Yes," Luke said "It's 21 minutes past 9."_

_"So why the hell weren't you out 3 minutes ago!?" _

_That's more like her, I thought to myself._

_Then she chose three team leaders - Mel, A boy in my class called Jamie and - guess who - Alicia!_

_"Erm, Ms. Olsen? Can I pick someone first?" Alicia said, trying to sound cute. _

_Ms. Olsen told her she could, Alicia imeadiatly flashed a smug look at me, that made me want to slap her. "Okay..." she went on "Luke."_

_He groaned before walking over to her. At the end of it, Luke was the only boy in a group of girls, who giggled and flirted with him, to the horror of Alicia. I heard her say to her friends "This is ridiculous! They're flirting with MY BOYFRIEND!" Boyfriend!? He's not her boyfriend!!! I don't even know why I'm bothered! She seems to think that I actually fancy my adopted brother! Anyway, Iwas chosen to be on a team with Mel, Janie and My other friend, Bella._

_Everytime the ball came near me, I screamed, resulting in numerous giggles and snide remarks from Alicia's team. (More like minions!) I hate football, but it's even worse when she's playing! Eventually, I just got so mad that I actually started being bothered about who wins. I even got so close to the ball that I almost kicked it, but a boy from Jamie's team got there first, then he kicked it to Jamie and said to me "Fetch!"_

_"Make Me!" I hit back, trying to sound clever, then I realised what I'd just said "Oh god - That's the point!" I went after it, but Luke's team (If I have to call it Alicia's team one more time, I will literally have to kill myself!) scored a goal. Yeah - we lost..._

_So, anyway - to summarise..._

_1) I hate evil chavs like Alicia_

_and_

_2) I am losing the will to live!_

_See Ya xxx_


End file.
